Unbalanced high-ratio rotary geared actuators, such as those used to actuate slats on an aircraft, typically utilise pinions comprising three spur gear elements. The pinions run on support rings which maintain the position of the pinions during operation. Gear reaction forces induce bending across the pinions, the bending typically inducing limiting edge loading on the outer spur gear element that engages with the actuator output gear. This loading reduces the operating life of the actuator.
It is therefore desirable to configure a stiffer pinion that intrinsically reduces bending distortion induced by gear reaction forces.